


lips of an angel

by BluebarrieMuzzins



Series: Leaf to Leaf [14]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Curing Hiccups, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Hiccups, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soft Hockey Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebarrieMuzzins/pseuds/BluebarrieMuzzins
Summary: "Hey - hic - Soupy," Mitch said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry for not - hic - showing up. I was embar - hic - rrassed."Jack just shook his head as he walked into the house. Leave it to his best friend to bail on lunch plans because of hiccups. It was a good thing that they had been friends for long enough that Jack could let this fly.
Relationships: Jack Campbell/Mitch Marner
Series: Leaf to Leaf [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666102
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	lips of an angel

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again! I'm in a writing mood again, so maybe expect a bajillion fics over the next few days. I'm not entirely sure yet. We'll see how it plays out over the next few days. Just enjoy whatever I decide to post, this included!
> 
> If you found this by Googling yourself, are in this yourself, or know someone in this, please click back. No harm was meant in the creation of this fic. It's fictional and meant as a way to channel creative energy.
> 
> Title from "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder

Jack was kind of surprised and concerned when Mitch didn't show up for the lunch they had scheduled a week earlier. He was concerned enough to drive over to Mitch's house to make sure that everything was alright.

Knocking on the door, Jack rocked nervously on the balls of his feet. He was just preparing to knock down the door when it swung open. He was confused, seeing as there appeared to be nothing wrong with Mitch.

"Hey -  _ hic -  _ Soupy," Mitch said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry for not -  _ hic -  _ showing up. I was embar -  _ hic - _ rrassed."

Jack just shook his head as he walked into the house. Leave it to his best friend to bail on lunch plans because of hiccups. It was a good thing that they had been friends for long enough that Jack could let this fly.

"How long have they been going on?" Jack asked, sitting down on the couch.

Mitch sat down beside him. "Three hours -  _ hic _ ."

"Have you tried to get rid of them?"

Mitch nodded.

"Let's try again then."

Jack pulled out his phone and typed away at it for a minute. "It says here that you should hold your breath."

"For -  _ hic - _ how long?" Mitch asked.

"Doesn't say. Just go for thirty seconds."

Mitch sucked in a breath and held it until Jack finished counting to thirty.

"Did it wor-" Jack started, but he was interrupted by a particularly loud ' _ hic _ ' from Mitch. "Guess not."

Without warning, Jack let out a screech of the word "boo". Although Mitch looked like he jumped six feet out of his skin, he hiccuped not even two seconds later.

After trying everything else that the site suggested, Jack was getting frustrated because nothing had worked. He was just about to give up when an idea popped into his head. If this didn't work, he was just going to tell Mitch to sleep it off.

Jack leaned over and cupped Mitch's chin. Mitch hiccuped, ruining the confused look on his face. Jack chuckled as he leaned in closer. Mitch hiccuped one last time before Jack captured his lips in a passionate kiss. 

When the two pulled apart, Jack mentally crossed his fingers in anticipation. He hoped that this had worked. Three minutes had passed and Mitch hadn't hiccuped once. Jack heaved a huge sigh of relief. He was also surprised that it had worked.

Mitch looked at Jack, a smile on his face. "Soupy, it worked!" His voice was filled to the brim with elation.

"Guess so," Jack replied, smiling.

Mitch gave Jack a once-over before he spoke again. "How about we do it again, just for good measure?"

"Absolutely."


End file.
